Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood: Ayami Hyuga's Story
by darkkunoichi727
Summary: An innocent heart, demonic blood, detested by those whose fathers, sons, and husbands fought the EightTailed Demon Wolf 12 years ago and survived, Ayami Hyuga is a trouble maker along with Naruto Uzumaki, this is her story.
1. The Beginning

Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood

_The Story of Ayami Hyuga_

The Beginning:

The beast was huge.

Whenever it howled, the land shook.

Its swaying eight tails churned up thunder that tore at the skies. Razor-sharp claws ripped easily through flesh and bone. Long fangs chewed effortlessly through the toughest enemies.

Even its eyes were deadly. One piercing glance from its golden eyes turned the strongest shinobi to stone.

The Eight-Tailed Wolf was a spirit that lived in this land. It was the second most powerful demon next to the Nine-Tailed Fox, or so they say.

Now why'd this creature attack this peaceful village? Nobody really knew. But the Village Hidden in the Leaves was in grave danger.

The Wolf threw its head up to the sky and howled.

"Aaa-oooooooooooo!!!!"

The land shook even harder. The trees in the surrounding the Leaf village fell down like little flowers. Black clouds came from nowhere, crackling with lightning.

The shinobi nervously watched from a great distance. They were all well trained and ready for combat, but the beast, in truth, petrified them.

The ninja knew they could never in a million years kill the Wolf. They just needed to hold it off.

The shinobi raised a great battle cry and charged at the beast. The front line went in first.

The Wolf stared at them at first. Then it howled, shattering their best secret jutsu into little shreds. The red-hot flames of a Fire style jutsu vanished into thin air. Ninja were torn to shreds and scattered across the ground.

The others didn't run away, but quickly fired up their own best secret jutsu.

This second attack hit right on target. The Wolf scowled as fireballs exploded in its face and daggers of stone stabbed at its stomach. Shuriken and kunai whirled through the air as the battle raged on.

The shinobi who had been called here to fight were all sure that there was a deathblow. They all figured the creature had to be hurt . . . at least a little.

But when the Wolf emerged from the smoke, the ninja all froze in shock. The Wolf looked no different! Not one little scratch marred its hide. It just sat there and whined like a little puppy, mocking the tiny shinobi.

Suddenly the Wolf slid forward, too fast to react, the shinobi were torn apart by the Wolf's humongous claws.

The front line survivors, who had retreated after their attack, somehow dodged the blows. But their best secret jutsu were useless against the creature.

They didn't even slow the Wolf down!

The Leaf shinobi fought on. Ninja were knocked down, smashed up, and blown away, but the rest kept going.

They refused to give up. If they did, the Hidden Leaf Village and everything around it would be flattened to the ground.

Soon only a few shinobi were still alive, though just barely. The survivors had no strength or chakra left. But the desire to protect their loved ones, and village, plus their well-honed ninja instincts kept their bodies moving.

They all knew that is if the battle continued they would die.

Then something happened that no one could have guessed, even in a million years. The Eight-Tailed Wolf's head swung in the opposite direction.

It was what the shinobi had been hoping for.

Another huge wolf leaped over their tired bodies and landed on the other side of the Wolf. As wolves go, this one was quite unique. It wore a gray kerchief around its neck and gauze wrapped around its legs. A large senbon needle was dangling from its mouth lazily. The wolf sat on its legs and threw its head up to the moon and howled like whistling grass. The Wolf howled back in reply and swung its head to face its new enemy.

The two beasts smashed into each other. They bit, clawed, and tackled each other to no end. The land shook once again. The wolf aimed its senbon needle at the Wolf, who knocked it away with one of its tails.

Up to this point, the monsters seemed evenly matched. Then the Wolf bought out its deadliest weapon. Soon every single one of its gigantic eight tails started to thrash at the defenseless wolf.

The wolf somehow managed to dodge every blow before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Wolf looked bewildered. It didn't even notice when a woman approached, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. Without warning, she made a complicated sign and shouted something.

"What's she doing?!" One ninja shouted. Then they heard a horrible, ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream.

Huh? What? Could it be? Was the Eight-Tailed Wolf . . . screaming?!

It was true! The Eight-Tails, lady of the spirits, was screaming in pain. It was too good to be true!

The Leaf shinobi gaped in astonishment as a soft glowing light rose up from the Wolf. All of a sudden, the light zoomed toward the woman and entered the bundle in her arms. The whole thing happened in a flash, but for the ninja, the moment felt like an eternity.

The Eight-Tailed Wolf, which hundreds of shinobi couldn't hurt, slowly crumpled to the ground. The infamous eight tails, which had once leveled mountains and raised tsunamis, listlessly flopped around its body.

The earth shook one final time as the Wolf let out a soft whine before it sunk into the dirt, dead. The ninja rushed forward, shouting for joy . . .

Then they saw her. Her body crumpled in the dirt. The woman who had so bravely stood before the Wolf now lay dead beside her enemy.

She was Mikota Uchiha, twin sister of Mikoto Uchiha, wife of Hiashi Hyuga, and mother of two. The healers tried to revive her, but not even the best secret jutsu could bring Lord Hiashi's wife, Mikoto Uchiha's sister and young Airo Hyuga's mother back to life.

Their joy became sorrow. Too stunned to even speak, each shinobi prayed a silent prayer.

Then it happened.

"Look!" someone shouted, pointing above them.

The small bundle floated down from the sky, glowing from all the chakra it held within.

From the center of the bundle came a loud wail. The ninja hurried to unwrap the blanket. Inside was a squirming baby with dark violet hair.

That baby's name was Ayami.

**Yes this is ****MY**** story! I only used Naruto: Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood for a bit of inspiration. I will have the next chapter up soon!! FLAMES ARE UN WELCOME!!!!! JA-NE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Meet Ayami Hyuga**


	2. Meet Ayami Hyuga

**Previous Chapter: The Beginning **

Meet Ayami Hyuga

"Ayami! Naruto! Where's Ayami Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka-sensei shouted as he hurried down a hall inside the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Academy. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and an old scar crossed his face near the middle of his nose.

"I have a reeeeeally bad feeling about this! And before the graduation exams, too," He worried.

Suddenly Iruka heard a loud ruckus from outside.

"Look at the Great Stone Faces!" somebody screamed.

The Great Stone Faces were on a cliff at the edge of the village. The head of every Hokage in history had been carved there. The Hokage were the village chiefs and the strongest shinobi of all. Besides the Third, who was still alive, every previous Hokage had given their lives for their village so the monument was considered holy ground.

Iruka's sinking feeling sunk even lower. He dashed out of the Academy and onto a nearby building for a birds-eye view of the Faces.

"What the hell?"

Red blood gushed from every delicately carved nostril. Or was that supposed to be snot?

The First Hokage had a nasty swirl scrawled on his left cheek, while a steaming pile of crap decorated the Third Hokage's right cheek. More graffiti was scribbled everywhere.

"Narutooooo! Ayamiiiii!"

Iruka clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and took off running.

A girl in a purple and black dress with a black Hyuga symbol on the front and on the back in purple, surrounded by a black circle was hanging from a rope, holding a paintbrush. She wore a pair of black shorts and her arms and legs were wrapped in gauze. Her dark violet hair just passed her shoulders, and now it was tied up in a messy bun.

The boy wore an orange jumpsuit hung from another rope. His hair poked up in jagged tufts, as if it had been hacked at with a sword. His jacket was tied around his waist, revealing the black shirt underneath. He wore goggles on his forehead. Both had huge grins plastered on their faces.

No one else was smiling. They all just shook their heads and watched the two from below.

Ayami Hyuga wasn't tall and she wasn't short but she was very popular. She had all the boys going goo-goo over her. She could really care less. She just loved pranking and pulling gags. She giggled quietly, winked at Naruto and went back to her 'masterpiece'.

Naruto Uzumaki was small compared to the other kids his age. But he handled the rope deftly as he drew with a big brush.

"Hee hee! This next one will get 'em!" Naruto snorted as he drew. "Go for it bud!" Ayami shouted enthusiastically as she moved to the next Face. Both paused and looked down at the wave of villagers as they heard an angry voice.

Hey, you two! Cut it out! All you two ever do is pull pranks!" A Chunin yelled.

"Ah shaddup!" Ayami screamed down to the angry Chunin. "Yeah! None of you lamebrains would never even think of pulling off something like this!" Naruto sneered.

Naruto was dead right. No one would ever dare doodle on the Hokage faces. The monument was sacred to all the villagers, it wasn't something to touch.

That made it the perfect place for Naruto and Ayami's crime spree. They'd had a tough time causing trouble because almost all of the villagers had their guard up.

"Check it out lamo's!" Ayami called down as she dipped her brush back in the paint can. "We win as usual wannabes!" Naruto bragged.

Just then the Third joined the crowd. He was the village's most important man, but neither Naruto nor Ayami had talked with the Hokage much. But there was something about him that made him different to them from other adults.

The Hokage had a sour look, but he didn't seem all that angry. He just stood there, observing, until a shadow crossed his path

"I apologize Lord Hokage. It's all my fault," Iruka said nervously.

"Ah! Iruka," The Hokage said, turning to him.

"Oh man . . ." Ayami said with a worried look on her face. "What?" Naruto said looking at her. "Sensei's here . . ." She gasped. Both lost their grip on the rope. Ayami's rope began to break, and Naruto clung to his for dear life. Too late! With a pitiful scream, Ayami clutched her frayed rope and grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand.

Iruka covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"What do they think there doing? The graduation exam is tomorrow!" he muttered to himself. Luckily, a tree branch caught the two on their way down. Iruka lassoed them both with a rope and dragged them back to the Academy.

Iruka's classroom had stadium-style seating, with several tiers rising from the teacher's podium. Naruto felt cold eyes glare at him and Ayami felt both cold and love struck eyes stare and glare at her. Iruka royally chewed both of them out.

Iruka faced Naruto. "You've flunked the graduation exam twice already Naruto! You shouldn't be fooling around!" Naruto looked at the blackboard. "Yeah, Whatever." Naruto mumbled. Iruka turned to Ayami "And you have been a star student since you were seven! S-E-V-E-N!!! I expect more of you," Iruka scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I even care," Ayami muttered. Naruto tried to turn around to face her, but they were tied back-to-back. Both were way too scared to make eye contact.

Iruka sighed heavily and turned to face the class.

"Line up, kids! Time for a pop quiz!" he said firmly.

The class booed in unison. Iruka totally ignored them all.

"Today to will do a Transformation Jutsu. You will transform into me, now line up!"

Eventually the students staggered to the front, pausing to glare at Naruto and Ayami (The fanboys smiled at her). She glared at them. "You are soooooo lucky that I'm tied up . . ." She had a hint of troublemaking in her eyes. The fanboys scurried away.

Both slouched against each other and refused to get up.

"Get in line you two!" Iruka barked, unwinding the lasso. Both got up and went to the back, sulking all the while.

The Transformation Jutsu isn't really that hard. With a bit of practice, anyone can transform themselves. Fighting or using another jutsu while transformed is another story. But a simple, no-frills transformation? Piece of cake!

Ayami's turn came and went, then it moved onto Naruto.

Naruto stepped in front of Iruka and made the Transformation Jutsu hand sign.

All of a sudden Iruka felt something bad was about to happen. Naruto was acting as innocent as a newborn baby, but his eyes told a different story.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled.

He cloaked himself in smoke while Iruka waited in anxiety. Soon a vision emerged from the dark cloud.

"I call it the Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto laughed.

A completely naked girl, like a model from one of _those _magazines, was posing prettily on one leg. Ayami attempted to suppress her laughter. The weird thing was, Iruka thought he recognized her.

Iruka felt hot liquid in his nose and instantly cupped his hands over his nose. Almost immediately, his palm brimmed over with bright red blood.

"Hey, baby!" The naked girl said in Naruto's voice. A giggle escaped Ayami's mouth. She struck another pose. Iruka's nose bleed erupted in full force and he passed out.

Finally, Ayami fell on her back, laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"Ain't she cool Iruka-sensei?" Naruto laughed.

Just hearing Naruto's voice bought Iruka back from planet chick. Instantly he started on his warpath.

"You fool! Don't invent a stupid jutsu like that!" Iruka roared, jerking Naruto away by his collar, and he dragged Ayami off by her dress tail, with her still giggling.

"But what about the quiz sensei!" Kiba Inuzuka shouted after them.

Iruka turned back, facing his students.

"Were done for today!" He snapped. "Study on your own until the end of class."  
"Awesome!"

The class erupted in cheers as Iruka dragged the two away.

Iruka dragged Ayami and Naruto back to the Great Stone Faces.

"You're not going home until you clean off that mess." Iruka shouted angrily. Ayami and Naruto looked at the Faces.

Silently, Ayami grabbed a cold rag and a bucket from Iruka and was raised on a foothold, to the First's Face.

Soon both were scrubbing the doodles off with a cold rag, pausing to glare at Iruka, then getting back to scrubbing.

_Why are they both like this? _He asked himself for the millionth time. Iruka was deep in thought when he heard some grumbling from below.

"So what if I can't go home? No one would care," Ayami mumbled.

"So what if I can't go home? No one's waiting there for me anyway," Naruto muttered.

Iruka felt a double-bladed sword pierce his heart. Both were right. They were both alone. The Hokage and others secretly took care of them, did their duty. They took care of the two not out of love. They worried that the seal that held Ayami's demon and Naruto's demon would break. They were afraid.

Ayami's mother died sealing the Wolf inside her. Her father always favored Airo and Hanabi, leaving her and Hinata alone. She had no on except for Naruto. That's why they often cried. He'd heard Ayami and Naruto crying in the bathroom on more than one occasion.

_ Why didn't I notice it before! _Iruka asked himself, anguished, beating himself up on the inside.

"Uh, Ayami, Naruto? When you're all done . . ." Iruka began.

"Then what?" Ayami and Naruto groaned. Their arms ached to no end.

Iruka looked at them sheepishly.

"When you're all done, I'll buy you a bowel of ramen each."

"All right!" Naruto yelled

"Talk about some motivation!" Ayami smiled.

Both looked ready to leave right then. Iruka smiled despite the situation.

"But only if you clean up **EVERYHING**!" Iruka reminded them.

"Don't worry sensei!" Ayami and Naruto promised.

When the two were finished, it was already dark out. The three ambled over to Ichiraku Ramen, the all-time favorite of the academy students. Ayami and Naruto were well beyond hungry after all of the hours of Iruka's slave-driving, hard labor. Both attacked their ramen with wild ambition.

"Ya know sensei, Ichiraku's ramen is the best!" Ayami said in between slurps. Naruto nodded, noodles were poking out of his mouth. In truth, Ayami and Naruto hadn't met a noodle they didn't love. They were hopelessly addicted to them.

Iruka watched them both greedily slurp down their dinner for a bit. Finally he spoke.

"Why'd you two do it? You know how much the village respects the Hokage."

Naruto and Ayami looked up in surprise.

"Of course! We both know sensei!" Ayami spit out, her mouth crammed with ramen. She took a big gulp and smiled.

"People who earn the title of Hokage are the best of the best," Naruto said earnestly. Ayami nodded as she shoveled more ramen into her mouth.

"And I'm gonna be the best of the best! Naruto Uzumaki! The Next Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

Ayami gulped down her ramen. "And I'm gonna be the best ANBU Black-Op Captain ever!" Ayami smirked

"But why'd you do it Ayami?" Iruka asked. "ANBU Black-Op Captains aren't up there."

She shrugged. "I wanted to go along for the ride." She said and shoveled more ramen into her mouth.

What should Iruka do? Should he encourage their impossible dreams or keep his trap shut? Iruka weighed the options, Naruto chuckled nervously and Ayami rubbed the back of her neck and put her hair up in a short ponytail.

"Um . . . sensei?" Ayami asked nervously.

"Can we kinda ask you a favor?" Naruto asked.

_Now what? _Iruka looked them both in the eye. "Ya two want another bowl?" He asked

"No it's not that," Ayami said nervously.

Iruka looked very surprised. _They must want something more important. _Iruka looked at them. "Then what do you want?" Iruka asked.

"Pleeeease let us wear your headband! Just for a bit!" They begged.

Ninja wore headbands for protection. But to Naruto it meant "Look at me everyone! I'm a ninja!" Ayami only wanted it 'cause she was anxious to pass the exams.

"Nope," Iruka said plainly. "If you two want one so badly, pass the exam tomorrow. Then you'll earn your own."  
"Aah! Pretty selfish for a teacher!" Ayami pouted.

Iruka chuckled as Naruto and Ayami squabbled over who gets to treat who tomorrow for ramen. That ended in them wrestling on the ground. Their heads popped up when they heard Iruka slurping up the last of his ramen. They looked at their empty bowels and then to Iruka.

"WE WANT ANOTHER BOWEL!!" They shouted and scrambled onto their seats.

"Hey I never promised you guy's two bowels!" Iruka shouted.

In the end Naruto ate three bowels while Ayami ate S-I-X!!!! Huge helpings no less and the bowels were left bone dry. And Iruka paid for every one!!!

They left Ichiraku's and Ayami left with Naruto 'cause the Hyuga Compound was the way Naruto had to go. Ayami waved to Iruka earnestly before turning around and heading toward the Compound. "Bye Naruto! Bye Iruka-sensei!" She called and rounded the corner and was lost from sight.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted before heading toward home. Iruka watched until he was out of sight. Then he sighed. How was he supposed to handle them now?  
Tomorrow the graduation exams began.

"You will all do the Clone Jutsu first," Iruka told the class before he entered the examination room. Each student would be called in order, one by one. Ayami's name was called first. She stood up from her seat and made her way to the exam room. "Showtime." She muttered to herself and opened the door.

Iruka and a new Chunin kunoichi sensei named Mena sat at a table in the back of the room. Ayami never even saw her before, but she had a good vibe around her. She had never shunned her like the other sensei's . . . except for Iruka, that is.

Ayami gulped nervously. The Leaf headbands were spread out on the table where the teachers sat. One in specific caught her eye. It was identical to the rest, but it was black.

"Ayami Hyuga, begin." Iruka said in a serious tone.

Ayami made the correct hand sign. Then concentrating so hard her head might explode, she did the required jutsu.

"Clone Jutsu!" Ayami shouted when she was ready.

A white, airy cloud covered the front of the room. When it cleared, around twenty perfect Ayami replicas were standing or sitting in the front of the room. They all had that trademark smart-ass goofy grin on their faces.

"Ayami Hyuga, you pass!" Iruka boomed. The Ayami clones disappeared, leaving the original. Ayami walked to the front of the room. Iruka handed her the black headband. Iruka felt two small arms wrap around him.

"Thank you!" She squealed and left the room. She sat down next to Naruto.

"Good luck bud!" Ayami punched him playfully.

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks for the motivation." He said nervously. Soon Naruto's name was called. Ayami watched him disappear into the exam room. Soon Ayami dozed off.

Ayami's head shot up when she heard the door squeak open. She rubbed her eyes and looked toward the door. She saw Naruto, but no headband. Ayami looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Ayami. Feeling a blush come to her face, she averted her gaze.

Outside, the students who had passed the exam were happily celebrating, except one. Ayami felt more alone than she ever had felt in all her twelve years. She didn't want to be anywhere near the wet-behind-the-ears students and their snobby parents. She tied her new headband around her neck and plopped herself in a fork of a tree near the edge of the schoolyard.

"Oh! That's her, isn't it?" she heard a mother hiss in her direction.

"Yep, that's her," another mother hissed back. "Can you believe they let someone like her graduate?"

"You are so right! Someone like her can't become a ninja!"

"I know! If her true nature ever emerges, we'll all be—"

But before they could go on, a third mother quickly interrupted them.

"Shhhh, you two! We're not supposed to talk about her, remember!" she chided.

Ayami heard more than enough. Wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek, she jumped off of the limb, her head hanging. Slowly she trudged home, pausing to glare daggers at the three mothers, and continued away from the schoolyard. Where should she go now? There was no where she felt truly welcome.

"There all idiots!" Ayami muttered to the ground. "Morons! Stupid a—"

"Hello, Ayami" A kind voice said. Ayami slowly pulled her head up, wiping away her tears. Mena stood in front of her, smiling in sympathy.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," she said.

Soon they were sitting on the balcony of a tall building nearby, enjoying a panoramic view of the entire village. The villagers hardly came here, but Ayami was glad Mena had suggested it.

They sat in silence for a while, until Mena finally spoke.

"Don't hate them, Ayami," she said.

"B-but they always shun me."

"That's OK, you want to impress the villagers?" she asked.

"How!?"

"I have an idea. Do this, and they will definitely accept you."

"Wh-what is it?' Ayami asked nervously.

Mena glanced around to see if anyone was listening, then she whispered something in Ayami's ear.

Ayami suddenly grinned. She grinned so wide that the people the next land over probably saw her teeth from the sharp canines to the molars, that is if they happened to be looking that way.

The Third Hokage was very old, but he wasn't feeble. In fact, most of his skills were still as sharp as shuriken points.

So it as no surprise that late one night, while he was writing in his journal, he heard someone sneak up to his house.

The Third Hokage lowered his eyelids and focused his attention on the intruder. No evil vibes there. The stranger had no intention on murdering him. Judging from the size, she was either a young woman or adult.

"Ayami? Is that you?" The Hokage called out.

Sometimes Konohamaru, his grandson, played tricks like this, but Konohamaru would be out like a light at this late hour, or would he be using the Sexy Jutsu. The Hokage sharpened his focus on the intruder until he was sure of her identity. Then he heaved a big sigh.

"What is she plan—" He was cut off suddenly when Ayami's hand connected with his neck.

_Amazing how well she perfected the Clone Jutsu at her age, _the Hokage thought as he slowly sunk into oblivion.

"Close . . . way too close," Ayami gulped, rushing away. She tore through the mansion until she found the library Mena was talking about. The shelves were jam-packed with books, on a normal day, Ayami would be more than happy to spend hours upon hours reading their contents. Ayami reluctantly passed up the scrolls that were literally calling her name and headed toward a corner away from the other books.

"Hm, this must be it," she thought out loud.

Ayami pulled out a scroll as long as herself and Naruto put together and browsed its contents. Bingo. Smirking, she rolled it back up, tucked it under her arm and paused. Did she hear someone? She ignored it and climbed out the nearest window.

A shadow, hidden from view, had been watching the entire operation. It had gotten nervous when Ayami heard it draw a sharp breath.

They didn't find the Third until early that morning. He was still unconscious, eyes rolled back, he looked like a marionette.

That same night, in another house, Iruka tossed and turned. He couldn't stop agonizing about both Ayami and Naruto's fate. What should he do? What could he do? What should he do?

To make matters worse, the Third Hokage had called on Iruka after the exam with a surprising request.

"I understand your position on this, but both Naruto and Ayami need your affection, too," the Hokage told him.

"Affection?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't scold the both of them," the Hokage continued. "Naruto and Ayami need a firm hand. But they also need love. Someone who treats them tenderly, like a parent. Not someone who acts like a parent, but neglects to fulfill that role, like Lord Hiashi. Please remember that."

Iruka knew the Hokage was right, He had felt guilty as all get-out with Naruto after the test, and he felt even guiltier listening to the mothers and how they talked about his star student.

But some dark feeling inside him kept him from truly opening his heart. He didn't hat Naruto or Ayami, but he knew they could never be close. Iruka obsessed about this 'till dawn, when someone started banging on his door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" he asked, irritated and royally pissed.

"Iruka! Hurry!" Mena gasped when Iruka opened the door.

"What happened?" Iruka asked.

"We believe that Ayami has stolen the Scroll of Wisdom. Come to Lord Hokage's mansion with me."

"Ayami did what?"

Mena didn't answer, but ran off into the fading black of the morning light. Iruka followed closely behind. By the time the arrived at the mansion, the chief Chunin were already there.

"You're late, Iruka," the Third Hokage said sternly.

"Sorry, Lord Hokage."

The Third nodded and cleared his throat.

"As you've all heard, the Scroll of Wisdom is missing," he said gravely. "We think it may have been stolen some hours ago. If we don't find the Scroll soon, there will be dire consequences."

The Scroll of Wisdom contained dangerous special jutsu that were sealed by the First, Second, Third, and Fourth years and years ago, one right after another. Like any important reference book, it was never allowed outside the library. Only the Hokage were allowed to look inside, but they had never shared its secrets.

A Chunin named Bekko looked grim so did the others. Mena looked sad, but she did not object to punishing Ayami when they found her—if they found her.

"Our first priority is to get that Scroll," the Hokage directed. "We can decide about Ayami later. GO!!!"

The Chunin scattered in all directions.

As Iruka jumped from roof to roof, he vowed to be the first to find Ayami.

He had to be the first. There was no telling what the others might do if they caught Ayami red-handed. Besides, Iruka was dying to discover how exactly Ayami found out about he scrolls location. She wasn't even supposed to know it even existed.

"I have a sneaking suspicion where she might be," Iruka muttered. "But I'll turn over every stone in this village until I find her."  
Suddenly Iruka had another sneaking suspicion. Was someone following him?

He didn't have time to investigate. He took off for the first place on his list.

**A/N: Konichiwa peoples! Let me tell ya now that if you give me any heat at all I'll murderize ya all!!! (I'm sorry, but you'd be cranky too if you'd been typing since 8 and its almost 12:30. Ah well. JA-NE!!!!) **

**Next Chapter: Friends****—****Or Foes?! **


	3. Friends Or Foes!

**Previous Chapter: Meet Ayami Hyuga**

Friends—Or Foes?!

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, Ayami sat on the ground in a complete daze. She'd been practicing a special jutsu since the black of night faded into grey. Now every single bone in her body ached.

Mena had told her the truth, alright. Every single jutsu in the Scroll of Wisdom was totally amazing. Only problem was, they were a bit too complicated for an Academy Student.

She wound up choosing a jutsu that seemed sort of easy. It, in truth, made the Clone Jutsu look like child's play.

Ayami went through the motions and hand signs over and over again, trying her hardest to get it right. Now, hours later, she actually made some progress.

"I just need a bit of practice," Ayami panted.

Ayami struggled to her feet, but her legs felt as wobbly as a drunk. Ayami was so focused on getting to her feet that she didn't hear someone approach.

"Ayamiiii!"

Ayami blinked and rubbed her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. Then she grinned.

"Hey, sensei! I found ya!!" Ayami yelled.

"I found you, fool!" Iruka yelled back.

Ayami wobbled to her feet, then fell flat on her ass, dazed, and Iruka gasped in surprise.

"What are you even doing out here? You look dead tired."

"I am," Ayami said, leaning on the Scroll. "I've been practicing ninjutsu."

"You have?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Ayami said excitedly, getting into position. "If I do this everyone won't shun me!"

_Damn, If I do this, they'll promote me all the way to Jonin,_ Ayami thought wildly as she made the complicated hand signs.

"Not so fast, Ayami," Iruka blurted. "What's that scroll laying on the ground?"

The scroll was as long and heavy as a log, but Ayami completely forgot about it.

"This old thing? Mena-sensei said I would be accepted if I learned any jutsu from this scroll. So I borrowed it from Grandpa Hokage."

"Hold up, Mena told you about the scroll?" Iruka gasped.

Without warning, Iruka shoved Ayami aside. Ayami fell backward as a storm of shuriken and kunai flew right toward Iruka.

Iruka felt the weapons pierce every part of his body. He staggered backward, struggling to stay on his feet.

"S-sensei?" Ayami gulped. Iruka glared at a nearby tree.

"Hello, Mena. So you were the one stalking me," he said grimly.

Mena stood on a branch near the top of the tree. Her headband was tied around her head. Several windmill shurikens were strapped to her back.

"I thought you might lead me to Ayami," Mena said, descending from her lofty perch.

"I see."

Iruka plucked a kunai from his leg and grimaced. Ayami looked from one sensei to another in sheer and utter confusion.

"Wh-what's going on here?!" Ayami shouted, her eyes shifting from sensei to sensei.

"Give me the scroll, Ayami!" Mena said coldly.

Ayami had never seen Mena look so menacing, her mouth twisted in a nasty smile.

"Don't, Ayami! No matter what he says!" Iruka hollered. "That scroll contains dangerous jutsu! Mena tricked you into taking it so she can have it!"

Ayami gaped at Mena with shock and quickly activated her kekkei genkai Byakugan and slipped into the Gentle Fist fighting stance, despite her fatigue.

"You don't need that scroll, Ayami! Just give it to me!" Mena demanded.

"N-no," Ayami stammered.

"Why? Because Iuka-sensei said not to?" Mena scoffed. "Would you like to know what Iruka-sensei really thinks of you?"

Iruka suddenly looked horrified.

"No, Mena! Don't do it!" he cried.

Mena turned to Ayami.

"Do you know who killed Iruka's grandparents?" she began.

"Um, the Wolf demon, right? With the eight tails?" Ayami said.

Mena snorted in amusement.

"A brilliant answer, Ayami. Especially coming from you."

"I said stop!" Iruka yelled, lunging at Mena. But the shuriken and kunai have done their damage. Iruka fell painfully to his knees.

"A brilliant answer, yet not quite accurate," Mena continued.

"I said stop!" Iruka yelled again, but Mena continued.

"Think about my question, Ayami. I asked who killed Iruka's grandparents, not what."

"Who?" Ayami asked, stumped for the first time in her life. ""You make it sound . . . human-ish."

"Because it is, Ayami! The Eight-Tailed Wolf has changed form, but it is still alive."

"That's enough, Mena!" Iruka screamed.

Mena leaned forward and got right in Ayami's face.

"Mikota Uchiha, your own mother didn't kill the Eight-Tails. She just sucked out its spirit and sealed it inside a human," she said. "Ever since, our village has had a strict decree: that human's identity must never be revealed."

"Wh-what decree? I've never heard about it?" Ayami said, frightened.

Ayami was telling the truth. She knew all village decrees. She even broke some with Naruto and sometimes Kiba. But she never knew about that precise one.

"Of course you don't know," Mena snapped. "But it's about time you did."

"Noooooo . . ." Iruka moaned. He threw the kunai in his hand and flung it at Mena. Mena simply moved aside, the kunai passed.

"Ayami, the human with the spirit of the Eight-Tailed Wolf is inside of a girl. That girl is . . . you."

"Wh-what do you mean!?" Ayami choked.

"You killed Iruka's grandparents and the men of the village!" Mena snarled.

Darkness seemed to descend onto everything. In fear, Ayami's Byakugan deactivated.

"Ever wonder why the villagers shun you? Gossip about you? Treat you like absolute dirt?"

"N-no!!!" Ayami screamed, her body shaking in anger and fear. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Ayami! She's not telling the—"

"Truth, Iruka? The truth id, you hate both the Nine-Tailed Fox and Eight-Tailed Wolf more than anybody," Mena sneered.

Ayami looked at Iruka's face with pleading, upset eyes.

"No, Ayami. That's not—" Iruka started to say.

Mena pulled a massive shuriken from her back.

"Even Iruka hates you, Ayami! You killed his grandparents! No one can stand the sight of you!"

The big shuriken buzzed in Mena's hand, but Ayami was way too upset to notice.

"Noooooo!" Ayami screamed, tears streaking down her face.

She looked ready to explode with rage and sadness. Iruka had never seen Ayami so angry or upset before. It terrified him.

"You did your job, Ayami! Die in peace!" Mena roared.

Ayami froze as the giant shuriken spun toward her. She didn't scream, or tremble, even the flow of tears stopped. She just stood there, stunned beyond belief.

Everything went black as Ayami fell backward. Then a strange thing happened. Suddenly her whole body felt cradled by something soft and warm.

Ayami looked up to find herself held in Iruka's arms.

"S-sensei?" she said faintly.

Iruka slowly pulled away. Ayami shuddered when she saw the huge shuriken sticking out of his back. Iruka's heavy vest had softened the blow a bit, but he was still seriously injured.

Iruka looked at Ayami and burst into tears.

"You must have felt so lonely, Ayami," Iruka sobbed. "You must have suffered so much."

Ayami gaped at Iruka in utter astonishment. Tears started to cascade down Ayami's face.

Tears rolled down Iruka's cheeks as he remembered what the Hokage said.

_Naruto and Ayami need a firm hand. But they also need love. Someone who treats them tenderly, like a parent. Not someone who acts like a parent, but neglects to fulfill that role, like Lord Hiashi. _

That need felt all too familiar to Iruka. He had also longed for someone to love when his parents died.

As a boy, Iruka had even pulled a few pranks to get attention, but never as many as Ayami or Naruto. He just wanted to be somebody, someone to acknowledge his existence.

_Ayami and Naruto are me,_ Iruka thought. _No wonder I could never get close to either of them. _

But for some reason, Iruka felt different now. He had thrown himself in the shurikens path without a second thought, and one brave move had cracked his heart wide open. Now Ayami and Naruto were his dear students, children he had to protect.

Rest assured, he would still scream bloody murder whenever Naruto and or his partner-in-crime, Ayami wreaked havoc. Only now he would understand why they did it. At long last, Iruka finally knew how to handle the two.

But was it already too late?

Iruka coughed and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Ayami. I should have realized what you were going through," Iruka said gently. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, a sure sign of internal injuries.

Ayami looked at Iruka in awe. Then she jumped up and dashed into the forest with the scroll.

"Poor, poor Iruka. Looks like your sob story fell on deaf ears."  
Iruka sensed Mena behind him.

"She'll get revenge on the village with that scroll, you know," Mena continued. "Did you see the Eight-Tails in her eyes? Horrifying, to say the least."

Ayami's incredible fury had truly shocked Iruka. But he still had to protect her.

Iruka got up and yanked the shuriken from his back, ignoring the searing pain.

"Ayami isn't like that," he told Mena.

"Believe what you want. I'm still getting that scroll," Mena snarled as he zoomed away.

"Wait! Mena!"

"Just try to catch me, Iruka."

Iruka stumbled forward, but his legs quickly buckled under him.

"Not know!" he yelled, kneeling in the dirt. "Move!"

His legs, like his students, finally obeyed, and he ran after Mena.

**A/N: Konichiwa! I would like to thank MistFairie93 and The Hanyou named Bunny for both favoriting and reviewing this story. JA-NE **

**Next Chapter: Showdown**


	4. Showdown

**Previous Chapter: Friends****—****Or Foes?!**

Showdown

The Third Hokage sat in his study, gazing at the crystal ball in front of him. The tiny figures of Ayami, Iruka, and Mena were reflected inside, like actors on a mini-stage.

He suddenly looked away in complete disgust.

"They finally find Ayami, and now this happens?! What was Mena thinking?"

The Hokage thought that Ayami was in a very unstable state at the moment. For twelve years, Mikota Uchiha's seal had held. But could it hold forever?

Worse yet, Ayami still had the scroll with that seal's jutsu. If the seal broke, the Eight-Tails could take over Ayami's consciousness, the demon could use the scroll to resurrect itself.

The Hokage took a puff on his pipe. _I should say a prayer, _he thought sadly. Ayami was just a kid, after all—a ramen-loving, book-worm, prank-pulling, sensei-sassing kid. True, the Eight-Tailed Wolf was sealed inside her, but that wasn't her fault.

"It would be a shame to loose her," the Hokage whispered to himself, shaking the pipe out in the ashtray.

High up in the forest canopy, Ayami leaped from branch to branch on all fours, the big scroll on her back.

"Ayami! There you are!" Iruka yelled when he saw her. He went up a nearby tree and started moving in tandem with his student.

"Hurry, toss me the scroll! Mena's itching to get it!"

Ayami took a quick glance at her sensei, but didn't bother to answer. Instead, she did a complete round-a-bout and headed straight for Iruka.

She clenched her hand into a fist and punched him straight in the face. Iruka fell backward and crashed to the ground.

With nothing to break his fall, Iruka rolled around in a messy heap.

He glared at Ayami who, drifted down as gently as a gingko leaf.

"Why?" Iruka sputtered as a cloud of smoke enveloped him. It soon faded to reveal Mena, seething in anger.

"Ayami! How'd you know I wasn't Iruka?" She hollered.

A puff of smoke enveloped Ayami to reveal an injured, but determined Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka," he smirked.

Meanwhile, the actual Ayami was watching from a short distance. _What now?! _she thought frantically. _Iruka-sensei will die if I don't do something! _

But what could she do? _Help him or you'll be sorry. _shouted a voice inside Ayami. But Mena's voice was even louder.

"Why are you protecting that little punk, Iruka?" Mena screeched. "She killed your grandparents! A horrible monster lives and thrives inside her!"

"For the last time, Ayami isn't like that," Iruka insisted.

"Pfft! What do you know?" Mena scoffed. "Ayami is the same as I am."

"What do you mean?"

Mena laughed like a madman . . . mad woman . . . you get my point.

"The jutsu in the Scroll of Wisdom can make anything possible. I could tear at the heavens, split the earth, make every star in the sky fall down. Just think what the Eight-Tailed Wolf would do with that knowledge!"

You could be right, Mena," Iruka admitted.

Iruka's words tightened around Ayami's heart like a boa constrictor.

_Just as I thought. No one cares about me at all. _

Iruka didn't. Neither did Mena. People pretended to care, but in the end, they were scared of her. "He thinks I'm some . . . beast."

_Iruka-sensei really, truly doesn't care about me, _Ayami thought despaired. The constrictor tightened. Suddenly Ayami heard another voice, coming from a dark place inside her. It was a cold, cruel voice, cackling with triumph.

_If you loose yourself, I'll be free again! If you loose yourself' I'll be free again . . . _

A cold chill shot up Ayami's spine painfully. Then she heard Iruka again.

"You could be right, if Ayami is the Eight-Tailed Wolf," he was saying.

Iruka hoarsely continued as Ayami strained to hear him.

"But Ayami is actually . . ."

Iruka paused. Ayami braced herself for the bad news.

"Ayami is actually an excellent student," Iruka concluded.

"Oh, sure she is! A real scholar!" Mena jeered, her voice dipped in sarcasm.

Iruka ignored her and went on.

"So she's a bit clumsy! So she's a prankster! Big deal! She still works a thousand times harder than any student with no encouragement from anyone! Not even her own family!"

Ayami felt a lump form in her throat. She clutched the scroll tighter to her chest, fingering the headband tied around her neck.

"She's not a wolf demon anymore, Mena," Iruka beamed. "She's Ayami Hyuga of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, heiress to the Hyuga Clan!"

Tears trickled down Ayami's face. She had shed many lonely tears on many lonely nights, but these tears were different.

"Stupid, naïve Iruka," Mena sneered, unhooking another windmill shuriken from the strap. "I was going to kill you later, but I think I've changed my mind!"

Mena took aim at Iruka, who now couldn't move even if he tried. Iruka sat mesmerized for a moment, then closed his eyes and steeled himself.

_This is it,_ he thought._ Sorry, Naruto, Sorry, Ayami. I really wanted to__— _

He heard a resounding 'KYA!!!!!'. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ayami punch Mena in the face.

Mena was taken by complete surprise. The huge shuriken went flying from her hand and into a nearby tree.

Mena was propelled into a large trunk and slid down, leaving a print in the tree. When she pulled her self up, her face looked like raw meat.

"You little brat! You made an ass out of me!" Mena screamed, her body quivering in anger.

"If you ever touch my sensei, I'll kill you!" Ayami growled in a voice Iruka had never heard before. But for some strange reason, Ayami's anger didn't scare him this time. Iruka was too busy worrying. Ayami still had to pass the Genin exam. How could she possibly defeat a Chunin?

"Run, Ayami! Don't worry about me!" Iruka shouted.

"I'll kill you with one hit, you freak!" Mena roared.

"Just try it, loser," Ayami said calmly. "I'll send it back a thousand fold."

Ayami's placid demeanor was seriously getting on Mena's nerves.

"Bring it on Eight-Tailed Wolf!" she screamed.

Suddenly Mena froze on the spot. All the blood drained from her face as her eyes darted in every direction.

Ayami was multiplying fast—too fast. First there were ten Ayamis, then twenty, and then . . .

"There's a thousand of them!" Mena gagged.

Just yesterday, Ayami could only do twenty. Now Ayami clones were popping up like worms after a heavy rain.

"Oh, great! Now I have more than one brat to deal with!" Mena moaned.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the Ayamis shouted in unison. That smart-ass grin plastered on their faces.

The regular Clone Jutsu was just a genjutsu, the art of illusion. The clones are only a visual trick.

The Shadow Clone Jutsu, is totally different. Using her own chakra, a ninja can create clones with actual substance and manipulate them to her own will. This skill belonged to the higher class in ninjutsu, too difficult for someone below Chunin lever to master.

Ayami didn't use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, however. She used the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu! You need to be a Jonin to master it!

"This jutsu was sealed in the scroll," the Ayamis said.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. He felt shocked and proud and elated, at the same time. Mena, however, was just plain shocked.

"What's the holdup, Mena?" the thousand Ayamis said. "You said you'll kill me in a punch, remember?"

The sight of the many Ayamis all talking at once was awe-inspiring indeed. Mena could hardly breathe, let alone speak.

"All right, Mena," the Ayamis said patiently. "If you don't come, we will!"

The Ayamis started to swirl chakra around in their right hands. Soon a small ball of chakra the size of a rice ball formed. It was strange. Iruka gaped in surprise.

_That's the Fourth Hokage's secret jutsu! The Rasengan! _Iruka thought excitedly.

A gang of Ayamis all ran at poor Mena, who was cowering like a baby. Even her best ninjutsu wasn't enough to stop the dark violet haired menace.

Mena was swallowed up by a sea of purple and black dresses. Soon there was the sound of punching fists, chakra hitting flesh, and alternating pleas for mercy.

Mena was pushed back, blasted around, and eventually knocked down. The thousand Ayamis disappeared, leaving behind the original—and she was grinning from ear to ear. Ayami gazed down at poor Mena, whose face was bashed in, and had damage on a cellular level from the incomplete Rasengans.

"Oops! Guess I kinda overdid it," Ayami said sheepishly.

"Ayami, come here," Iruka beckoned. He had been leaning against a tree trunk, watching the entire siege. Ayami was suddenly petrified. Was she in trouble for sockin' a sensei?!

"Uh, I, um . . ." she muttered, stalling for time.

"I'm not angry, fool! I need you to give someone something!"

Ayami still approached nervously, but Iruka kept smiling at her.

"Close your eyes, Ayami," he said.

"Uh, sensei? Don't do anything weird, Ok?"

"I promise. Now don't peek until I say so."

Ayami heard a rustle, then felt something being placed in her hand.

"Ta-da! You can look now," Iruka said.

Ayami opened her eyes to see Iruka beaming at her. But her sensei looked strange, like something was missing from his face . . .

Ayami felt the item in her hand and ran her fingers over the engraved insignia of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Tell Naruto, congratulations, graduate," he said warmly. He felt shy suddenly, so he closed his eyes and continued.

"This calls for a celebration. Ichiraku Ramen, my treat.

Iruka felt two small arms wrap around him in a huge bear hug.

"Owww! I hurt, remember?! Take it easy! Ow!!!" He yelled, but still smiling.

"Sorry, sensei!" Ayami said merrily before running off to Naruto's apartment, still clutching the headband.

Ayami held her breath as she gently knocked on Naruto's door. She waited a few seconds before Naruto answered, still sleepy.

"Mornin'!" She said happily.

"Morning to you too," He answered sleepily.

Ayami gulped and closed her eyes.

_Ok all you need to do is give him the headba—_ she was cut off abruptly as she tripped over his doormat. She fell forward and onto Naruto.

"Um, I, uh . . ." Ayami struggled to get out a simple apology.

_This is kinda nice, _Naruto thought merrily. _What am I thinking . . . seriously, AH!! WHAT AM I KIDDING!!!! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! EVER!!!! _he thought awesomely.

Ayami sighed and gripped the headband.

"Iruka-sensei told me to tell you . . ." Ayami began.

_Great! Now what does he want!? _Naruto thought exasperated.

"Congratulations, graduate!!!" she smiled as she wrapped the headband around his head.

Naruto's hand shot up to grab hers. "You're serious!?"

_Oh, man . . . _Ayami thought as she felt her temperature rise drastically. "Y-yes . . ." Ayami stuttered.

_Don't pass out! Don't pass out! Don't pass out . . ._ and she passed out.

Naruto was slightly shocked as he felt her go limp against him. _Now this is nice, and I got my answer to my question. _he thought happily as he gently shook Ayami. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Ayami stirred slightly and her head rose. "Wah?" she looked around and noticed she was still lying on top of Naruto. "S-sorry," She finally got out.

"Don't worry about it." he said and helped her up.

"Oh, and he said Ichiraku's his treat!" she remembered.

"AWESOME!" he shouted and ran inside to get dressed.

Back at the mansion, the Hokage looked up from the crystal ball and sighed.

"Well that's settled at least. But the future still worries me," he said to himself.

All day long, Chunin had hung around the mansion discussing how to smoke out Ayami. The Hokage decided to send them all home.

"But the decree should still stand," he murmured, heading toward the door. "No one needs to know that Ayami knows the truth. She shouldn't suffer more than she already has."

He opened the door, surprised to see a tall, thin man lurking in the shadows.

"Oh! You're early," the Hokage said.

"You have business for me, Lord Hokage?" the man asked as he stepped into the light.

He wore a mask that covered his nose and mouth, and his Leaf headband was slanted to cover his left eye. Beautiful silver hair stood up in tufts..

"Not only have your new novices been chosen, I would like for you to test two others, along with two of your novices."  
"So soon? The exam was only yesterday. And for you to want me to test two others. That _is _unusual." Kakashi said in a slow drawl. His right eye drooped down at the corner, giving him a sleepy look.

"This is a bit of a . . . special occasion. But I warn you, all five you are to test carry a lot of baggage, and I don't mean their backpacks," the Hokage went on.

"I'm ready for them all. Think they'll be able to advance to Genin?" Kakashi asked,

"I have high hopes for three of the five, but the other two may be able to," The Hokage shrugged. "Train them well."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to shrug.

"What will be will be. Especially if they are who you think they are."

The Hokage nodded and looked back at his crystal ball. Ayami was had just left with Naruto to help Iruka get back to Konoha. The Hokage turned away and sighed.

**A/N: Sorry for the minor delay with getting the chapter up! But its up! **

**Next Chapter: Something About Ayami **


	5. Something About Ayami

**Previous Chapter: Showdown **

Something About Ayami

Later that week, the Hokage was smoking his pipe in front of the Great Stone Faces when Iruka walked by.

"Iruka! Just the person I wanted to see," the Hokage called out.

"Is there business I have to attend to, Lord Hokage?"

"Not really. I've been wondering how Ayami and Naruto are."

"There both on a roll," Iruka chuckled. "I gave them both a good talking-to, but both of them kept bragging on how they were gonna show everyone there ninjas." Iruka couldn't help smiling, but the Hokage looked grim.

"Their dreams may never come true," the Hokage said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

The Hokage took a puff on his pipe.

"You know, both Mikota Uchiha, Ayami's mother, and the Fourth Hokage wanted the villagers to see Ayami and Naruto as heroes."

"Really?!" Iruka said with surprise

"And they are!" the Hokage insisted. "Their tiny bodies were sacrificed for the village and the world beyond. What are they but heroes?!"

Iruka nodded solemnly.

"But the villagers don't agree," the Hokage said sadly. "You can't really blame them, though. Those two beasts, who attacked only months apart, took their village, their comrades, and their leader."

The Hokage lowered his voice.

"And the children are just like them. That decree has stopped them from knowing why Naruto and Ayami are pariahs. But they reject them both, just like their parents."

"I know, Lord Hokage," Iruka sighed.

"The sad fact is, if the villagers don't accept either of them now, will they ever accept them as a ninja?" the Hokage asked.

Iruka thought hard for a minute.

"Ayami has suffered both physical and mental abuse from her father, Lord Hiashi, and the villagers," he admitted. "But she has the guts to overcome that."

The Hokage gazed at the Great Stone Faces with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Ayami is still a child," he finally said. "Do you think that she can?"

Iruka didn't answer. The Hokage was right. Iruka had thought Ayami and Naruto were just like him, but there was one major differential.

_The villagers don't hate me, _Iruka thought. _They don't like me either, but they don't make faces behind my back. _

Naruto and Ayami were more than just lonely. The way the adults looked down on them had hurt them to the core.

"Ayami's had a rough time of it," Iruka said softly. "I never realized that until just recently."

"Ah, well. Don't worry too much, Iruka," the Hokage said kindly. "Both Ayami and Naruto are still making strides despite everything. Why, just last week we thought those two would never graduate."

"Point taken," Iruka admitted.

"I'm handing them both over to Kakashi," the Hokage said bluntly. "They need more attention than an ordinary Jonin can give."

Iruka looked shocked.

"Kakashi?! You mean, _that _Kakashi?!"

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake. A Jonin like him would be a good mach up for Ayami and Naruto. Who knows if there even ninja material? But their powers could be extraordinary."

"Who will be the members of Naruto's squad?" Iruka asked with interest.

"Kakashi will be testing two others," the Hokage said quietly. "One will be Ayami Hyuga. And the other will be her brother, Airo Hyuga."

Iruka looked at the Hokage as if he grew two heads.

"Airo and Ayami Hyuga have a long-term grudge against each other," Iruka said with haste. "They competed constantly in school and jutsu mastery."

"Yes, I remember, but they also have a sibling bond," the Hokage insisted. "If one was harmed in school, if one was slightly bullied at all, the other would come to their aid. That is why I want to test how far that bond goes."

The Hokage cleared his throat.

"On Naruto's squad, one will be Sakura Haruno," the Hokage replied. "They say she's the real genius"

"She's very good at written tests," Iruka agreed. "She also has an excellent memory and she gets along well with Ayami and Airo."

The Hokage nodded and continued.

"The other will be Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?! From the Uchiha Clan?!" Iruka gaped.

"You know his, of course," the Hokage said.

"Yes," Iruka said. "Sasuke came in first this term, but,"

The Hokage looked at Iruka.

"Ayami and Airo hate him, and I mean hate," Iruka said swiftly. "Although Ayami is the only person Sasuke likes. And Airo is the protective older brother."

The Hokage nodded and continued.

"The villagers think highly of him," the Hokage said. "Though he does have some problems. The other fact of the matter is something concerning Ayami, Airo and Sasuke's mothers."

Iruka tried to remember what he knew about Sasuke. There was definitely something special about that boy . . .

"Oh! He's the last of the Uchiha's! The rest died a few years ago, right?"

"Yes, and there's something else," the Hokage said quietly.

"What, Lord Hokage?"

"Iruka, Mikota Uchiha, Ayami and Airo's mother had a twin sister," the Hokage explained. "Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother."

"Which makes Ayami and Airo," Iruka said.

"Sasuke's cousin," The Hokage said. "You must never reveal this knowledge to anyone, especially Ayami, Airo, and Sasuke."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Iruka promised. "Come to think of it, Sasuke was as much a loner as Ayami and Naruto." Iruka said thoughtfully. "The only difference is, Sasuke pushes people away from him, and with Ayami, whenever she was crying out of loneliness, and he was always there for her."

The Hokage nodded.

"She was the only person he was able to have a decent conversation with."

He shook his head.

"But how can someone so young be a loner? He has his reasons, I guess. In any case, he needs someone like Kakashi to keep him in line."

Sasuke's skills, similar to Ayami's, were a bit crude, but they were already close to Chunin level. There was no telling how good the two would be in a few years.

"Eh, I've said enough already," the Hokage shrugged. "I wanted you to know about Naruto and Ayami, but keep them under your headband, will you?"

Iruka bowed deeply. He'd been fretting about Naruto and Ayami's future for days. Once the two went into training, Iruka wouldn't see them as much, but at least they'd be in good hands.

And Iruka was grateful for that.

**A/N: Konichiwa! The next chapter will be the premiere of Airo Hyuga, Ayami's older brother (by a month). There's also time for OC installments! Just tell me the name and I'll squeeze it in! JA-NE!! **

**Next Chapter: Five's A Bit Much **


	6. Five's A Bit Much

**Previous Chapter: Something About Ayami **

Five's A Bit Much

"You're all qualified ninja now," Iruka boomed from the podium. "But remember, you're only Genin. From now on, your Jonin sensei will guide you and the rest of your squad."

Naruto barely heard what Iruka was saying. He was in his own dream world, a world where he was a brave ninja performing death-defying deeds. As for Ayami, she was sound asleep in between her brother and Sasuke.

While Naruto battled the beasts in his head and Ayami kept sleeping, Iruka announced the three-member squads who would work together during the next stage of training.

"Squad Seven. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki . . ." Iruka read from a long list.

"Sakura? What about Sakura?!" Naruto blurted, popping awkwardly out of his seat. He quickly glanced around to see where she was.

She was sitting two rows over, looking like she lost her best friend. She was taller than Naruto, with pale pink hair that framed her face. Sometimes when he thought Sakura wasn't looking, he stared at her. Same with Ayami. But despite his gawking, only Ayami thought it was kinda cute.

Sakura hated him. Alright, she didn't hate him, but she did find him rather icky. To Sakura, Naruto was just a wild little monkey with wacko hair, not even worth worrying about.

"And the third member of Squad Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, but the Jonin in charge of Squad Seven would like Ayami and Airo Hyuga to be a small addition to Squad Seven," Iruka said.

"Woo hoo!" Sakura shouted, pumping her arms with excitement.

Ayami's head snapped back and hit the headrest on the bench. "OWWWWW!!!!" she screamed and rubbed the back of her head.

"You Ok, Ayami?" Airo asked, concerned, peering through his long black bangs.

From behind, you couldn't tell is it was Airo or Sasuke you were trying to talk to.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto was flabbergasted.

Sasuke peered through his dark bangs. He was another problem child, but in a different way from Naruto and Ayami. Though Sasuke's ninjutsu was top-notch, his people skills were way below par. But now his face showed a bit of concern.

"Hey, you Ok?" He asked bluntly.

Ayami glared at him, holding the back of her head,

"Yeah," she said with so much coldness, it could freeze lava.

Sasuke glanced at Airo, Naruto, Ayami, and Sakura with little interest then looked the other way.

"Great! I get to be stuck with Mr. Emo! Even I can deal with Airo!" Ayami yelled.

"Don't go flirting with my little sister or you will wake up breathing through a straw, Sasuke," Airo threatened.

"I thought I'd be with Airo, Ayami, and Sakura! Not with that jerk!" Naruto whined.

"Join the club," Ayami pouted.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, stupid," Sasuke snapped. "Just stay out of my way, okay?"

Ayami's face got red, fast. Airo immediately sensed danger and quickly held Ayami back.

"Lemme at 'em!!!!" She struggled.

"Hey! You're the stupid one, you stupid stupid stupid head!" Naruto sputtered, clenching his fists. He was all read in the face.

Ayami's face got redder and redder. Before she went cursing out everyone in the room, Airo clamped his hand over her mouth.

She struggled and struggled, until finally, sensing she had no chance of breaking free, went limp.

Airo still held onto her in case someone said something to piss her off.

Airo finally let her go and she went sulking off to the other side of the room with Naruto.

"Hi, sister," Ayami said bluntly.

Hinata was sitting in front of her, twirling a lock of her dark blue hair.

"Too bad we can't be in the same squad," she said.

Ayami glared at the floor, her cheeks still blazing. "Yeah," Ayami muttered.

"You're lucky to be on the same squad as N-naruto," she blushed.

"M-maybe the Jonin will change the squads," she suggested hopefully. "Then we'll be together, with our brother."

"Yeah, whatever," Ayami sighed. She, like Naruto did, pretended to go to sleep to ignore little Hinata.

Hinata watched her sister for a long, sad moment.

"Well, see you at home, if you're not doing another all-nighter at the library," she finally said, and crept back to her seat.

"Sheesh! My sister's really a weirdo," Ayami muttered under her breath.

Young Ayami Hyuga always ignored her sister. There would be a time in her life when she would regret being the biggest jerk of an older sister. But not today.

Ayami soon dozed off for real. She slept for what seemed like hours until Airo gently shook her.

She looked up groggily. They were the only people in the classroom.

"Wah? Where's everyone?" she mumbled quietly.

"The other squads left a long time ago," Sakura said. "Our guy hasn't showed up yet."

"Oh, that's . . . bad," she dozed off again as Naruto wedged an eraser at the top of the sliding door.

Sakura sighed. "Why's Ayami dozing off constantly?"

"She didn't get much sleep last night," Airo said.

"Why not?!"

"'Cause. She didn't say. I think she's just nervous." He said.

The door suddenly slid open. The eraser bounced off the sliver head of a tall, thin Jonin. _Their _Jonin.

"See, Sasuke! He fell for it!" Naruto hissed.

"Sorry, sensei!" Sakura said in a rush. "I tried to stop him, honest!"

He didn't answer. His droopy eye studied the young Genin in the room. It gave him a dreamy look.

_Why does he wear his headband like that? _Naruto thought. _Is he trying to hide a scar? _

_ He has a mask over his mouth, _Sakura noticed. _Is something wrong with his teeth? _

_ Is he really a Jonin? _Airo and Sasuke wondered.

Ayami finally woke up groggily. "Who's that?"

"Our new sensei." Airo whispered in her ear.

"Is he a real Jonin?" she asked.

Airo shrugged.

Their new leader stared at them all for a while. Then he spoke in a dull voice, as though he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Well. You want to know what I think of you five?"

The brand-new ninja looked nervous, but the Jonin cut right to the chase.

"I don't like you," he drawled.

"But why?!" Sakura gasped. Naruto looked stunned, Airo held Ayami back, his hand clamped over her mouth, frowning. Even stone-faced Sasuke was frowning.

"Relax, little girl," the Jonin assured her. "It won't affect your final grade."

"What do you mean?" Sakura begged.

"You'll find out later—even if you don't want to," he said ominously. But behind his mask he smiled.

**A/N: Konichiwa! Please review or Airo will let Ayami go!! And she's not in a good mood. **

**Next Chapter: The First Test **


	7. The First Test

**Previous Chapter: Five's A Bit Much **

The First Test

On Kakashi's orders, Squad Seven went to Training Ground Three very early the next morning. But over two hours he was still a no-show.

"I can't believe he's late!" Sakura huffed. They griped and squabbled and moaned to each other until a jolly voice greeted them from behind.

"Morning, everyone" Kakashi sang out.

"You're laaaate!!" Naruto, Sakura and Ayami whined in unison. Sasuke and Airo glared. Out of all the Jonin in the world, they had to get this one?  
Kakashi ignored the three and reached into his pouch at his waist. He took out four small bells on strings. They tinkled lightly in the breeze.

"See these bells?" he said. "Today's test is to grab 'em from me by lunch."

Nobody answered. Squad Seven was still outraged at being kept waiting again.

Kakashi walked over to three large logs that were planted in the ground, and placed a clock atop the middle log.

"This alarm goes off exactly at noon. If you don't have a bell, you don't get lunch," he explained. "However, you can watch me eat mine."

Five empty stomachs growled in harmony.

"But you told us no breakfast!" Sakura complained.

"Yup, I sure did," Kakashi nodded.

Once again, before Ayami tried to attack their sensei, Airo quickly pinned her down with plenty of effort. His hand clamped over her mouth. Muffled curses were heard along with the occasional death-threat.

While Airo struggled to keep Ayami down and the remaining members of Squad Seven fumed silently, Kakashi smoothly continued.

"Now you're probably all wondering why they're only four bells," he said.

He jangled them. It was seriously irritating.

"It's simple," Kakashi said. "If you don't get a bell, you go back to the academy."

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura gasped. Even Ayami was able to muffle out a what?! Sasuke and Airo's mouths dropped, but they didn't say a word.

"Oh, gee! I didn't tell you?" he said innocently. "This test is to see if you can make it as a Genin."

"But we never heard about that," Sakura complained.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto sputtered.

Sasuke, Ayami and Airo just glared, but Kakashi kept his cool.

Finally, Ayami lost it. She rolled out from under Airo and pinned him down.

"Take that, Airo!" Ayami snarled.

Airo smirked and flipped Ayami over so he was on top her. "Bring it, sister," Airo smirked.

She kneed him in the stomach and both of them went claw and tooth on each other, and a huge dust cloud arose, surrounding two kicking, punching, biting, and shouting twelve-year-olds.

Ignoring the two, Kakashi continued.

"C'mon, crew. Did you really think that doing the Clone Jutsu automatically makes you a ninja?!"

Squad Seven looked thoughtful. They had a lot to learn.

"So if we pass the test, will we really will become ninja?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I suppose so," Kakashi said vaguely, ringing the bells again.

Sasuke got up in his face. "You're hiding something," he accused.

Kakashi looked away.

"Some things are better left unsaid. If you knew everything, you'd wuss out."

"No fair that you know, but we don't," Sasuke griped.

"Kakashi raised his right eyebrow.

"So that's how you talk to your sensei, eh? Interesting."

Sasuke fell silent but is angry face kept on talking. Kakashi paused for effect, and then continued.

"By the way, only four of you will pass," he said. "We have twenty-nine Genin this year, so only ten will make the cut."

"Wh-what happens to the rest?" Naruto stammered.

"Like I said, they'll all go back to the academy. They'll train harder until they pass.

Silence descended upon the group like a thick shroud. The only sound came from the two Hyuga's beating the crap out of each other.

"Noooooo!!!!" Sakura cried.

"Who cares, _I'm _gonna pass," Sasuke grumbled.

The two stopped for a second. "So are we you little snake!" the two shouted before resuming beating the crap out of each other.

"My! Such confidence," Kakashi said. "Wonder where you three get it from."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO FOOL AROUND, SENSEI!!!" the two shouted.

"I see."

Kakashi put his hands on his hips and looked at each of them in turn.

"So that's the way it is," he said bluntly. "If you wanna pass, use everything you've got. Fists, feet, razor-sharp weapons, jutsu . . ."

"But that sounds dangerous, sensei!" Sakura shouted with horror.

"Suck it up, Sakur—OW!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE SNEAK!!!" Ayami screamed from the dust cloud.

"AHHHHH!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" Airo shouted as Ayami started to beat him up again.

"You didn't see the eraser!" Naruto chimed in. "We could kill you! Or maim you! Or, or . . ."  
Kakashi sighed as Naruto babbled on.

"Sheesh! Dead last in his class, yet he still wants to be Hokage."

"D-dead last?" Naruto gulped.

"I saw your grades, m'boy! Your sensei really took pity on you."  
Naruto blushed. Kakashi turned away from him.

"Okay, everybody," he said. "When I say 'go' . . ."

Naruto didn't wait to hear the rest. He grabbed a kunai from his holster and ran to attack.

A strong hand instantly grabbed Naruto's arm from behind, while another tugged at his hair.

"Relax, Naruto," Kakashi drawled as he released him. "I didn't say 'go' yet."

He walked over to the gradually growing dust cloud and yanked both Ayami and Airo out by their shirt collars. They had scratches and bruises covering almost their entire bodies. Ayami had a nasty bump forming on the back of her head while Airo's bottom lip bled profusely. He bought them over to the rest of them and sat them down.

"So, Naruto! Think I can take care of myself now?" Kakashi teased.

Naruto couldn't help smiling. Maybe this guy wasn't bad after all!

"Okay, then!" Kakashi yelled. "On your mark! Get set!"

The members of Squad Seven held their breaths.

"Byakugan!" Ayami and Airo muttered.

"GO!!!"

The five fanned out in different directions. While his students disappeared, Kakashi casually ambled out to the center of the field.

"Good," he said, nodding with approval. "At least you four know the basics."

He was referring to Ayami, Airo, Sasuke, and Sakura. As soon as he had given the signal, the four has suppressed their presences and hidden from sight, a skill that suited almost any situation.

Naruto's approach, however, was a bit different.

"Okay, you! Gimme that bell!" he screeched, clenching his fists.

"Your technique _is _unusual," Kakashi said mildly.

"Oh, yeah? So's your haircut! Naruto sneered. He charged toward Kakashi at full speed.

"Shinobi Battle Skill Number One: taijutsu," Kakashi said calmly,

"You mean hand-to-hand combat?" Naruto puffed. He really was running hard.

Kakashi watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye and dug in his pouch again. Suddenly Naruto slammed on the brakes.

_Uh-oh! Sensei has a weapon! _he thought with alarm.

But Kakashi didn't take out a shuriken, or kunai, or even a soggy spitball. He pulled out a paperback book. Naruto squinted and read the title. It was called _Make-Out Paradise. _

"Wh-what's that?" Naruto asked.

"What? Never seen a book before?" Kakashi scoffed.

"But why do you have one?!"

"I have lots of free time. Besides, I'm dying to see what happens next."  
"Free time?" Naruto said, looking surprised.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I can train you and read at the same time," Kakashi assured him. He dove right into the story and was soon was lost to this world.

Naruto cooled his heels for a while, but soon grew impatient.

"He's asking for it!" Naruto muttered, blood rushing to his head. He clenched his right fist and zoomed toward Kakashi, who didn't look up from his book.

And so the battle began! Naruto wildly swung his fist! Kakashi blocked his punch and kept on reading. Naruto wildly swing his foot! Kakashi ducked the kick and still kept on reading. Then Naruto got off balance and spun to the side, his back toward Kakashi.

"Shoot!" Naruto groaned as he tried to turn around. Suddenly he heard Kakashi's voice right behind him.

"You fool. A ninja never shows his back twice," Kakashi said calmly. He leaned forward and stuck both index fingers out.

" Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!!!" he yelled, aiming his fingers at Naruto's butt.

Naruto screamed as he flew up in the air and landed in the nearby river. As Naruto sunk to the bottom, he threw shuriken wildly in Kakashi's direction.

Miraculously, the spun in the right direction. Kakashi stuck out his index finger and caught all the shuriken . . . and kept on reading.

"Nooooo!" Naruto howled, swallowing a mouthful of muddy water. Suddenly he saw all the eyes of people from his life spinning around his head like a kaleidoscope.

He saw the hateful eyes of Mizuki. The cold eyes of the villagers. And then two other, kinder pairs of eyes. The warm eyes of Ayami and Iruka.

_Naruto is actually an excellent student. _

_You're my best friend, Naruto. _

_I can't stop now! _Naruto silently vowed. If something happened to him, Iruka would be devastated. There was no amount of people who could hold Ayami down.

Naruto made a sign and concentrated with all his might. _I'll get that bell no matter what! _

Kakashi was deep in _Make-Out Paradise _when Naruto crawled onto the riverbank, coughing and spitting.

"Don't forget. No bell, no lunch." Kakashi said mildly as he turned a page.

Naruto's stomach started growling again.

"I know that!" he snapped.

Kakashi sniggered and kept on reading. Suddenly Naruto got a brilliant idea. He was so hungry he could barely move, but he knew what he had to do.

_No matter what. _

Kakashi sensed some movement behind him and swung around to look. Naruto clones where leaping out of the river like big angry goldfish.

"I will become a ninja!" they cried in unison.

They landed around Kakashi, completely encircling him. He looked around with interest, but didn't seem the least bit shocked.

"A forbidden jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing, eh?" he chuckled. "Nice. Bet you can't keep it going for long."

Naruto grinned. Suddenly Kakashi looked surprised as a soaking-wet Naruto pounced on his back.

"Shame on you, Kakashi-sensei!" the Naruto sneered. "You said a ninja should never show his back!"

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto behind him, completely missing the Naruto that jumped in front of him.

That Naruto socked Kakashi right in the face. But right before the fist made contact, Kakashi became a Naruto too!

"No fair! You used the Transformation Jutsu!" the Narutos yelled.

They suddenly panicked and started pummeling each other. From a nearby tree, two people were watching the whole mad scene of destruction.

"That's the Replacement Jutsu, right, Airo?" Ayami questioned expertly.

"Yeah." he answered plainly.

The Replacement Jutsu is not a high-level skill, but very effective if used correctly. A ninja quickly replaces themselves with something else, human or otherwise, to fool an opponent and cause total chaos.

Needless to say, Naruto was the perfect victim.

"Can you get a fix on Kakashi-sensei?" Airo whispered.

"I can't make any promises. My Byakugan has a range of around a mile," she muttered, closing her eyes and concentrating all her chakra to her Byakugan. The little veins grew more and more distinct as she concentrated harder and harder.

Her eyes flew open as she located him. "A hundred meters and closing!" she shouted as she sharpened her Byakugan again.

Down below, Naruto happily reached for a bell that was under the same tree Ayami and Airo were perched in. Two seconds later. He was hanging from a branch by his feet!

"You idiot! Couldn't you see it was clearly a trap?!" Airo hissed at Naruto, who was swinging back and forth like a wind chime.

"He's here!" Ayami whispered and dragged Airo into the cover of the tree leaves.

"You're too trusting, Naruto," Kakashi said.

He calmly stooped down to pick up the bell before he gave Naruto a cold, hard, look.

"A ninja must see through deception. Got it?"

"I know all that!" Naruto whimpered.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it, Naruto," Kakashi coolly replied.

Suddenly, Ayami and Airo saw the perfect opportunity. Silently, Ayami headed toward a tree, opposite to Airo and started tossing kunai in tune with Airo. All looked like they were coming from different directions, but everyone of them hit Kakashi.

Or did they?

"What the—?!" Ayami and Airo gasped.

The two rushed over to where Kakashi had been standing. In his place was a large log stuck with shuriken.

They had fallen into one of Kakashi's traps! Granted, it was more complicated than the one Naruto fell for, but the two were masters of the kekkei genkai, Byakugan! And they didn't see it coming!

No words were exchanged between the two. They took off, not even looking back and fanned out in different directions.

Sakura, who'd been hiding nearby, took her cue from Ayami and Airo and crept away. She was never great at physical stuff, but she had a real talent for grasping situations.

She quickly figured out that Kakashi had expertly baited Ayami and Airo. But no matter how hard she tried to sense their presences, she couldn't find them. Poor Sakura got so obsessed, she didn't even know she was about to become Kakashi's fourth victim.

Sakura was still looking for Ayami, Airo, and/or Sasuke when she saw Kakashi leaning against a tree, reading his book. She ducked behind a tree and held her breath, but Kakashi didn't go away.

_It's okay. He didn't find me, _she told herself.

"Sakura! Behind you!" someone shouted.

Sakura swung around to see Kakashi gaping at her with his one scary eyeball. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

There was no wind, but suddenly the leaves rose up and spun around her like a hurricane. Sakura stood in the eye of the storm with a blank look on her face.

Then the leaves fell to earth again. Sakura looked around for Kakashi.

No one was there.

She started creeping back through the forest. All of a sudden, someone desperately called her name.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sasuke?!" she shrieked.

She dashed in the direction of the voice and soon found him, sprawled over the root of a big tree. Shuriken and kunai were stuck in his arms, legs, everywhere.

"S-sakura. H-help me," Sasuke choked, gasping for breath.

Sakura's piercing scream echoed through the forest. She started sweating and crying and foaming at the mouth, all at the same time I mind you. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Uh-oh. Guess I overdid it a little," Kakashi murmured.

_Luckily I still have two bells left,_

Meanwhile, Sakura's scream dimly echoed in Ayami's ears. In her bloody hand clutched a slightly scratched bell. She couldn't remember exactly how she got it, but she was sure Airo got a bell. She vividly remembered seeing only three bells.

"Ayami!?" someone shouted in the distance.

Too weak to lift her head, she lazily opened an eyelid. Airo burst through the clearing, gaping at the sight of his bloody, sweaty, battered and bruised sister.

"You get a bell?" she asked mildly, opening her bloody palm.

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei really did a number on me and you," Airo said mildly. He was as just as battered and bruised as Ayami.

She chuckled, and spat out a bit of blood. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts to laugh," she moaned.

Airo stooped down and helped his sister to her feet. "C'mon, Ayami," Airo began to walk, supporting his sister. "We have bells; let's go hang out at the posts,"

Meanwhile, as Sasuke, who at the moment was a bit, over his head, Naruto noticed four bento boxes and four sets of chopsticks atop a square monument nearby.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and wriggled and squirmed until he finally cut the rope around his ankles. He fell to the ground with a plop, scrambled to his feet, and headed to the food.

He tiptoed around the stone, looking for traps. Everything seemed okay, so he grabbed a bento box and sat down.

"Who cares if I don't get a bell?" Naruto sniggered. "I still get lunch!"

He split apart some chopsticks and plucked up a juicy morsel of ish. But as soon as he put it in his mouth, he felt a very familiar presence.

"Hello, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Th-this is a joke, sensei! Honest!' Naruto sputtered.

"Too late, you fool."

Then the alarm rang.

**A/N: Konichiwa! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up, but I hope you like it! JA-NE!! **

**Next Chapter: Food For Thought **


	8. Food For Thought

**Previous Chapter: The First Test **

Food For Thought

Back at the training ground, Squad Seven had been waiting for like what seemed like hours. Naruto was firmly tied to the center log, Sasuke and Sakura sat mutely on either side of him while Ayami and Airo slouched against the other logs.

All five of them were weak with hunger and as mad as all hell at Kakashi, at least Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were. Ayami and Airo were happy for themselves. They were the only two who got bells.

"I can hear your stomachs growling," Kakashi said as he handed Ayami and Airo the bento boxes they so rightfully deserved.

Ayami and Airo almost got up and hugged Kakashi.

The others looked at them with malice in their eyes.

He folded his arms against his chest and looked at each of them in turn. Finally he spoke.

"Here's the deal, crew. Ayami, Airo, you're excused. You go to the medical core to get your wounds looked at." Kakashi nodded to the two Hyuga's.

Packing up their bento boxes, Airo helped Ayami up and the two limped to the medical core.

"Nobody goes back to the academy."

Naruto stopped squirming and suddenly looked elated.

"What?! You mean we all passed?!" he shrieked.

Kakashi's right eye twinkled for a second. Then he broke the bad news.

"Nope! Except for the two Hyuga's, you all flunked."

Squad Seven minus Ayami and Airo looked stunned.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi's eye lost its merry twinkle.

"Except for Ayami and Airo, none of you brats have any business being a ninja," he said coldly.

Sasuke broke ranks and charged at the sensei like a wild boar.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi effortlessly bought him down. Then he sat on his back and planted a foot on his head.

"See? That's why you're a brat," Kakashi snapped.

Sasuke's face got as red as an umeboshi plum. Kakashi glared at Naruto and Sakura.

"Why do you think we assigned you to squads? Huh?"

Squad Seven looked flustered.

"You really don't know the answer, do you?" Kakashi persisted.

"Wh-what's the answer?!" stammered Naruto.

"The answer tells me whether or not you pass this test. How do you think Ayami and Airo passed?"

"But how should we know?! We weren't there with either of them!" Sakura protested.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief.

"C'mon! What's the answer?!" begged Naruto.

"It's teamwork!" Kakashi barked.

Squad Seven looked uncomfortable.

"While Ayami feinted my moves, Airo waited for the right moment to attack. When I struck her down, he jumped on my back and Ayami took a bell, and I didn't notice. I chased after Airo, and he took a bell. That's perfect teamwork"

Sakura suddenly looked defiant.

"Then why were there only four bells?!" she asked pointedly. "Even if we did take them, someone would still miss lunch. You call that teamwork?!"

"Sure."

Kakashi cleared his throat and continued.

"This test meant to put you against the odds with each other," He explained. "I wanted to see if you'd join forces. But instead . . ."

Kakashi stopped talking and shook his head. Then he looked at Sakura.

"You didn't even care about Naruto, Ayami, or Airo. All you cared about was Sasuke."

Sakura swallowed hard and stared down at her feet.

"Naruto tried to do the work of you two," Kakashi continued. "And Sasuke only cared about finding Ayami. He thought he was better off alone."

Sasuke's face got redder and redder.

"Airo was so worried for his little sister when I tried to kill her. And Ayami fought solely for her team."

Kakashi turned around.

"Remember you're a team! Your ninjutsu matters, but working together is even more important."

Kakashi pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it against Sasuke's neck.

"Going solo can put your comrades in grave danger," he said calmly.

"Wh-what are you going to do!?" Sakura gasped.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto—or I'll kill Sasuke!"

"What!?"

"Hurry up, girl! Don't you care if Sasuke croaks!?"

Sakura frantically looked back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto. For a few tense moments, nobody said a word. Then Kakashi shrugged and let Sasuke go.

"Something like this could always happen on a mission," Kakashi said grimly. A ninja's life is always on the line."

He pointed at the monument.

"See the names carved on that stone? Every ninja there was a village hero."

"Did you say hero!? All right!" Naruto yelled. "Someday my name will be up there!"

Kakashi gave him a piercing look.

"Those ninja were more than heroes. They all died in the line of duty," he said his voice wavering. "Some of them were my best friends, and more importantly, Mikota Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage are there . . ."

He patted the top of the monument with affection, then he turned around to face Squad Seven looking stern.

"You guys got one last chance," he said flatly. "But I'm warning you, this afternoon will be even tougher. And whatever you do, don't feed Naruto."

"Why not?!" Naruto whined.

"You broke the rules, need I remind you?" Whoever feeds him will be out on their ear."

"But, sensei—" Sakura began.

"I call the shots here, got it?"

Kakashi took off for parts unknown. The three sat there for a while in a stupor.

Finally Sasuke reached for a bento box. Sakura followed his lead and took the other one.

Naruto's stomach growled in protest, but he shut his eyes and looked the other way.

Sakura and Sasuke chewed as quietly as possible. All of a sudden, Sasuke stopped eating and heaved a big sigh. He took the rest of his lunch to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"No, Sasuke!" Sakura warned. "Sensei said not to share!"

Sasuke gave her a sharp look.

"We need to take the bells together," he said firmly. "Naruto can't help if he's starving to death."

Sakura looked longingly at her lunch, but she also shared the rest of her leftovers. Naruto was about to thank her when smoke surrounded them.

"What's going on here!?" Kakashi hollered, bursting through the dark cloud.

Sakura screamed and turned as white as tofu. Naruto squirmed wildly on the log, trying to get loose. Sasuke kept quiet, but sweat dripped down his face.

Kakashi stared at Squad seven with his good eye. Then he gave them the thumbs up sign.

Everyone passes!" he shouted with glee.

Squad Seven looked relieved.

"It's not my fault, sensei! I never once begged for rice!" Naruto swore.

"Didn't you hear me? You all passed the test!"

"But we ignored your orders," Sasuke said.

"Big deal," Kakashi scoffed. "Any blockhead can follow orders. I wanted you three to cooperate—and you did!"

"But, sensei! Does that mean—" Naruto started to say.

Kakashi suddenly looked wistful.

"Ninja who break the rules are scum," he said softly. "But ninja who don't help their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto's heart was almost bursting out of his chest. The verdict was in. In Naruto's eyes, Kakashi was the coolest shinobi ever.

"Schools over, crew," Kakashi said. "Tomorrow is our first assignment.

"Now let's go see how Ayami and Airo are doing!" Naruto shouted with glee.

Meanwhile, Ayami was sitting on her bed in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come and tell her she could finally go home. She was already bandaged up and ready to go, but she was worried about the others. And her breast wrappings were starting to itch.

_Did they make it? _she thought frantically. Someone knocked on the door.

"Knock-knock," Naruto said, poking his head in the room.

"Ah!" she screamed as she pulled her dress back over her head quickly. Her hair got stuck on the zipper.

"Owowowowowowow!!!" she tried to pull the zipper from her hair.

Naruto rushed over and took out a kunai.

"Don't . . . move," he muttered as he carefully picked through her hair.

"Did you pass?' Ayami asked nervously.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he cut the last strand if hair. "How'd you get a bell?!"

Ayami chuckled. "Teamwork my friend," she pulled the rest of her dress over her head. "Trust me; I thought I'd never get help when Kakashi-sensei found me . . .

_Flashback: _

_ Ayami kept jumping from tree to tree, keeping a close watch for Kakashi or the others. Finally she stopped on a tree branch and slumped against the trunk. "I hope—I lost—him," she panted. _

_ Ayami focused on her surroundings, then sprung up suddenly. _

_ "NO!!!" she screamed and began to hop again. _

I hope I can outrun him, _Ayami thought frantically. _

_ She made a sharp turn and began to zigzag between trees. She was just about to turn when she felt a familiar presence. _

_ "Hello, Ayami," Kakashi said merrily as he appeared next to her. _

_ "I'm different, sensei," Ayami muttered. _

_ "Save that line until you have a bell," he grunted. "I'm looking forward to fighting Ayami Hyuga, or as we know you, Ayami Uchiha." _

_ Ayami didn't bother to answer as she slammed on the brakes. _

_ Soon Ayami's Byakugan was sharper then a needle and her focus unmatched. She flung kunai and shuriken at Kakashi faster and more accurately. He dodged them all, though each kunai and shuriken came from different directions. _

_ "How do I get this by your thick skull, Ayami?" Kakashi sighed. "Attacking is not the answer here." _

_ Ayami grinned and made several hand signs. Kakashi braced himself for some sort of jutsu, but nothing came. _

_ She was signaling Airo in a complex code that they developed. _Wait for my signal, then attack. _Ayami waited for Airo to signal back. Airo did, finally. _Okay, but if you're hurt, I won't go easy on Kakashi. _Ayami signaled an _okay _before turning back to Kakashi. _

_ Ayami smirked and flung another shuriken. Now Kakashi looked surprised. The path of shuriken looked unlike the other. _

It's a trap! _Kakashi realized. _

_ The shuriken sliced open a holding net, sending scores of kunai sailing toward Kakashi. _

_ Luckily, Kakashi predicted that would happen, and swerved off to his right in the nick of time. _

_ Ayami had figured Kakashi would do that, so she set up another trap. _

_ Kakashi's hand landed on an exploding tag, igniting it. Backing away, Kakashi stepped on more tags. But to Ayami's dismay, Kakashi had predicted that, and transported. _

_ Ayami also figured Kakashi's point of entrance, and set up her final and most death-defying trap. _

_ Kakashi had landed a few meters behind Ayami, but landed right in the middle of tripwires laced with exploding tags. _

_ "I have to admit Ayami," Kakashi shrugged. "I'm impressed with this." _

_ Not letting her guard up, she made a hand sign. Immediately, a tag started to smoke and fizzle. Kakashi was even more surprised. _

Oh man! She's tougher then . . . her mother! _Kakashi thought. Mikota was known for her stubbornness and her genius. But this was impossibly harder than anything Mikota could come up with. Kakashi predicted this with much dismay, and weaved his way through the maze of tripwires. _

_ Ayami's final prediction came true and she was waiting for him. _

_ She came up behind Kakashi and slammed a nice roundhouse in his direction. Surprised, Kakashi grabbed Ayami's foot and flipped her. Expertly, she aimed a punch in his direction. Kakashi blocked that with his elbow. _

_ Ayami was starting to get desperate. All of her attacks and traps were destroyed, and to make matters worse, Kakashi was dangling her like a cat. _

_ But actually, keeping Kakashi occupied was her main plan. _

_ Ayami wasn't about to give up. She twisted around and bit Kakashi's arm. He dropped her like a hot piece of fish. Ayami landed painfully on her back and spat up some blood. She struggled to her feet, cuts and bruises covered her body. She wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead. _

_ Kakashi grimaced as sweat dripped down his forehead. _

_ "Do you give up!? I wanna get back to my book," he grumbled. _

_ Ayami paused to catch her breath. She was huffing and puffing like mad, but still far from surrendering. _

_ "Well. Maybe you're different from the others," Kakashi had to admit. _

_ But he calmly faced Ayami again. One thing was certain: no matter how ferociously Ayami attacked him, Kakashi wouldn't loose his cool. _

_ The clock was ticking away. For Ayami, it wasn't about lunch. Her pride and reputation was at stake here. _

_ She stood up as straight as a chopstick and quickly made some hand signs. _

_ "Snake! Tiger! Monkey! Boar! Horse! Tiger!" Ayami yelled, arching her back. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!!!" _

She can't do that! _Kakashi thought with shock. _She doesn't have enough chakra!

_ Red-hot flames soared from her mouth, scorching an entire area of land before dissipating. _

_ So did Kakashi. _

_ Did the jutsu get rid of him, or did he escape? _

Left, right, _Ayami looked around. _In front, behind, above . . .

_Ayami jumped as fast as possible onto the nearest tree. "Give it up, Kakashi-sensei!" Ayami shouted. _

_ "Not likely," Kakashi said as he raised his headband. _

_ "Th-th-the sh-sh-sharingan!" Ayami stuttered. _

_ "Yes," he said. "Your mother's kekkei genkai, and you and your brother's kekkei genkai." _

_ Ayami wasn't gonna give up yet. So what if Kakashi knew about her mother. She was gonna get a bell _

No matter what.

_Ayami quickly dodged a punch from Kakashi and returned a direct hit to his chakra circulatory system. Kakashi couldn't predict that Ayami was about to signal Airo. _

_ Kakashi quickly struck her in her ribs and her chest. She fell backwards, coughing up blood. _

_ With what little strength she had left, Ayami made a short seal to signal Airo. _NOW!!!

_Airo jumped onto Kakashi's back and held his hands over his eyes. Ayami quickly unhooked a bell from his waist. _

_ Kakashi flung Airo off him and chased after him. Ayami smirked and fell unconscious. _

_ End Flashback: _

"Wow," Naruto said. "So that's why Kakashi passed you."

Ayami suddenly felt sorry. "Look, to make you feel better, Naruto, Ichiraku's. My treat."

"Ayami, I PASSED!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

Ayami was completely dumbstruck.

"Holy—you're kidding!?!?!?" she shouted.

"Nope!" he shouted. "Our first missions tomorrow!"

The doctor walked in.

"Ayami Hyuga, you may leave." he said.

"Race ya," Ayami said playfully.

"You're on," Naruto said happily.

Soon the two were racing all the way to Ichiraku's.

The members of Squad Seven were officially Genin. But their toughest lessons still lay ahead.

**A/N: Konichiwa! Tomorrow begins the feud between Sasuke and Ayami! See how it ends and who dies at Haku's hands! JA-NE!!! **

**Next Chapter: Squad Seven Takes A Job **


	9. Squad Seven Takes A Job

**Previous Chapter: Food For Thought **

Squad Seven Takes A Job

Ayami stuffed the last of her stuff into her black backpack with the purple Hyuga symbol on the flap. She had just exited her room when that familiar, angry tone met her ears.

"Ayami, where are you going?" Hiashi asked from the training field.

Ayami inhaled and exhaled before turning around to face him.

"My first mission, why, father?" she asked sweetly.

Hiashi walked up to her. Ayami was mildly scared. The last time he did this was when she was little and he smacked her for talking out of place. She braced herself for a solid THWAK across the face, but it never came.

"Go find Hanabi and bring her here. She has training," He said firmly.

Ayami sighed and bowed respectively. "Yes, father."

"Good, now go."

Ayami spun on her heels and walked around the compound. No sign of Hanabi. Suddenly Ayami saw a flash of dark blue hair, like a lightning bolt, dash down the corridor to her left. Ayami shot after it.

"Hanabi! Wait!" Ayami shouted.

Hanabi tripped and fell flat on her face. She started to cry.

Ayami stooped down next to Hanabi and carried her on her back. "Why'd you run, Hanabi?" Ayami asked. Hanabi buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to train, Ayami!" she sobbed. "I've been training for hours!"

Ayami turned her head around to look at her baby sister. "It's ok," she said comfortingly. "I'll train you one-on-one when I get back. I'll deal with dear old dad."

Hanabi stopped crying and looked at her sister. "R-really?"

"You bet 'cha!" Ayami said confidently. "Nothing will stop me! Don't forget that!"

"I won't, Ayami!" Hanabi said happily.

Ayami squatted so Hanabi could slide off her back easily. "See ya!" Hanabi shouted as she activated her Byakugan and faced Hiashi.

Ayami held her hand in the air and continued to walk out of the compound, stopping to snag an apple from the kitchen. She took a big bite and walked to the gates, where her first mission was to start.

On the continent where Ayami lived were Five Great Shinobi Nations: the Land of Water, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Wind, the Land of Earth, and the Land of Fire. Each Great Nation had a self-ruled shinobi village in charge of that nation's military.

Each shinobi village was led by a ninja of the elite Kage rank. These Five Kage were the best shinobi of all. They were the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist, the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone, and last but not least, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, Ayami's village in the Land of Fire.

"Wait a second! Why doesn't the Land of Waves have a shinobi village, or an elite Kage?!" Ayami asked.

It was a bright spring day. Kakashi and Squad Seven were headed for the Land of Waves on their very first assignment, guarding and old bridge builder named Tazuna.

"The Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea," Kakashi explained. "That's why it doesn't need a shinobi village, or and elite Kage as much as a country that shares borders."

"That's why I hired you beginners," Tazuna said

For a man in his seventies, Tazuna moved well. He wore a wide brimmed cone hat and wire-rimmed glasses.

The mission went off to a great start. Naruto and Sakura led the group, Kakashi and Sasuke were on either side of Tazuna, and Ayami and Airo bought up the rear.

Ayami suddenly paused in mid-step, her Byakugan active. Airo also stopped in mid-step with his Byakugan active.

_A puddle when it hasn't rained in weeks? _Ayami gazed into the puddle with her Byakugan.

_Strange,_ Airo thought, following Ayami's lead. The puddle showed no potential sign of danger, so with that, Ayami and Airo continued down the path.

Two brothers suddenly appeared from the puddle and flew at Ayami and Airo. Both jumped out of the way just in time, but they wrapped huge metal chains with spikes around Kakashi.

"One down," one of the brothers said. The chains tightened around Kakashi's body, causing it to crumble.

"Kakashi-senseiii!!!" Ayami, Airo, Naruto, and Sakura screamed.

"Two down," the other brother said as he appeared behind Ayami.

_Oh, man! _Ayami thought. _I'm gonna die! _

Ayami made a desperate dive for freedom as the brother swung his arm at her. The huge clawed gauntlet dug into the back of her right hand.

"Yeowwwwwwwww!!!" she screamed and fell on her face, clutching her hand.

As the demon brothers shot chains out of the gauntlet, Ayami threw shuriken and kunai at the chains. The shuriken pinned the chains to a huge trunk, and the kunai held the shuriken in place.

"Come on! Move!" the brothers muttered as they tugged at the chains. But the kunai held fast. The chains ripped out of the barrel, freeing them.

Ayami felt the clawed hand of the brother close around her throat. She gasped for breath as the claws tightened around her throat.

_I'm dead!_ She thought, despaired. _I'm sorry guys, I'm— _

The brother gagged and was yanked backward. There was Kakashi-sensei, the other brother in a choke-hold.

"Sorry, guys," he said apologetically. "I wanted to see how well you could do, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Ayami."

Ayami looked at the two gashes on her hand, which were turning ominously darker.

They started down the road. Ayami heard Sasuke call her.

"You okay, chicken?" he sneered.

Ayami's face got red. "SASUKE!!!" she screamed and went to attack Sasuke.

"Hold on, Ayami," Kakashi said, placing a hand on Ayami's shoulder. "That can wait, the claws were dipped in poison, we need to flush it out of your system, or you'll die."

Ayami stopped in mid-step, with a blank look on her face. Then it dawned on her.

"Well anyway, good job, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Airo,"

Ayami gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

_I was a big chicken! I completely chickened out! _

Ayami grabbed a kunai from her holster, and jammed it into her hand. Blood spurted from the wound.

"AYAMI!" Sakura shouted.

_Why am I so different!! _she thought angrily. _I vow never to chicken out again, to protect everyone I love, I vow on the pain of this wound! _

Ayami stood up straight, trembling, with a smug smirk on her face.

"Ayami Hyuga reporting for duty!" she huffed.

**A/N: Konichiwa! I have had major writers block! But here it is! **

**Next Chapter: The Wave Country **


End file.
